


Violets Are Blue

by fandomplethora



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: OT3, Polyamory, Rating subject to change, all i do know is that I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH, anyways please let me know what you think!, but i'm not sure if i will add more chapters or not, i have a vague idea where all this could go, iconic tbh, imagine the p o t e n t i a l, screw love triangles, so i got this idea due to a scene in the vampire diaries, there is language in this but that's it...so far, you can all just date each other baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomplethora/pseuds/fandomplethora
Summary: Jumin and MC are engaged and, during these last 6 months, they have come to the aid of their friends when finding out the truth about Rika, about Saeyoung and Saeran's background...and finally grabbing hold of Jumin's dearest friend, Jihyun. The RFA has finally begun healing, and in that, Jumin and Jihyun have repaired their friendship with MC holding their hands through it all. But when a person comes back from their past to enter their lives once more just as things seem to finally be getting better...how will everyone react? Especially when it seems that everything could be changing as they know it...for good.A story about healing, friendship and love - and how close you can be to it without even realizing.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character/V | Kim Jihyun, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, Jumin Han/V/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Violets Are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i am over “love triangles” (bleh) when people could all just date each other (iconic). so, i wrote this mess around midnight based on this tvd scene because...damn. i thought it would fit in perfectly in the Angst and Drama department with this...fic’s subject(s). so...have this one shot (maybe i’ll turn into a full fic idk) about one of mm's biggest OT3's. 
> 
> here is the link to the tumblr post i made with this story...which includes the video of the scene i mentioned: https://fandomplethora.tumblr.com/post/614800841453584384/slams-hands-on-table-so-i-used-to-watch-the
> 
> for context; they are not all officially dating here yet...it is just those hinting moments and the build up, ya know? also, i’m somewhat combining deep story and another story in my head, while writing this. 
> 
> feedback welcome!!!

MC paced in the lobby of the hospital. She would cast glances at the clock, see only a couple minutes had passed since she looked, sigh and then do it all over again.

It had been 6 months since Saeran had been returned to his brother. Since Jihyun confessed to everything…since MC became engaged to Jumin Han.

6 months of difficult conversations in a therapist office and one close time when it almost all seemed to fall apart. When her and Jumin stood in the doorway of Jihyun’s, now empty, home and begged him to stay.

6 months since he listened and, shortly afterwards, accepted the offer to move in with Jumin.

They had sent Rika to Alaska – and haven’t heard anything since. Which was, likely, for the best.

Things seemed to be looking up…

Zen’s fame was growing, Yoosung’s grades were getting better as he spent more time with the twins. Vanderwood, now free from the agency as well, lived with Saeyoung and Saeran, helping them – just as much as they helped him, even though he would never admit it. Jaehee had quit her job and began her ventures into her café business…with Jumin’s support.

They had begun, finally, healing. Returning to what felt like normalcy.

MC paced back and forth and looked at the clock, cursed, and leaned back against one of the walls.

_“Jumin, I…” Jihyun had trailed off.  
“Please, Jihyun. Consider it. Think about life beyond everything that has happened. I want to see you returning to your passions, returning even to the RFA if that’s what you still wish for,” Jumin spoke earnestly to his friend as they both sat across from each other on the couch._

_“It’s not that I don’t…want it,” Even that admittance a struggle, “It’s just…you have done a much better job than I ever would leading the RFA. My photographs have all sold…I am looking into an apartment in the city. I now need to spend this time, the rest of my life if that’s what it takes, to make up for what I did,” Jihyun sighed as rubbed his forehead, bumping his sunglasses, “Not reward myself.”_

_Jumin looked at his friend, pain etched in his face…though subtly and still expertly hidden - but MC knew. Her fiancé looked up at her, completely lost and MC set her mouth in a hard line._

_“Jihyun…” MC whispered as she came to sit between the two men, leaning closer towards the artist, “Remember our conversation; me, you and Jumin, a couple months back?”_

_Jihyun looked at her but said nothing. His face cast down._

_“I asked you why you went by V. You told me how it was just easier, and how it was your artist name. But…for so long, you hid yourself away. You didn’t know who that person was. You tried to be V…the photographer, separate from everything you came from. Then you tried to prove yourself worthy, by giving yourself up for an ultimate sacrifice…for what you thought was love,” MC reiterated to him as he winced._

_“Remember what you told me?” MC went on.  
_ _Jihyun replied quietly, “That it wasn’t love…but I wanted to find out what was.”_

_“We have multitudes of love in us, Jihyun. Love of each other, love of our passions – your art. And…we need love of ourselves in order to do any of it properly,” MCs voice grew emotional as she placed a hand over Jihyun’s and lightly squeezed._

_“I want to…find myself. Learn to love the one I find,” Jihyun whispered after a moment.  
_

_"Then, let us help you do that. Let us hold your hands along the way…the rest of it will be up to you. But we can help you take the first steps…to see yourself again,” MC said._

_It was quiet in Jumin’s living room for a moment before MC felt Jihyun’s hand move and his fingers lace with her own…squeezing them with surprising strength._

_“Jumin…” Jihyun addressed him. “  
Yes?”  
"When is the soonest we can schedule the surgery?”_

_MC surged forward and hugged him tightly, Jihyun freezing in shock at the action. MC tightened her grip before looking over her shoulder. With a sly look in her eye she reached towards Jumin, grabbing his hand as well, and pulling him closer, effectively making him join the impromptu hug._

_“MC…” Jumin said with a sigh, though his face was warm._

_Jihyun let out a laugh…the most carefree one they had in a while, “Well, might as well go with it…” he reached his arms around MC, also grabbing onto Jumin’s upper arms and pulling him in.  
_ _"That’s the spirit!” MC cheered, somehow even pulling the trio closer together still._

_And though he didn’t say anything more, they both felt it as Jumin returned their affections, wrapping his arms around MC while grabbing hold of his friend tightly._

MC smiled at the memory. Now, today was the day the bandages were supposed to come off. Prior to this, Jumin had spent nearly every moment he could here, trading off with MC as well.

And as soon as Jihyun was available to…they would then discuss plans with the other six to begin planning another party…one that would introduce the new RFA.

_A new beginning._ MC smiled at the thought.

“He’s still in there?” a light voice rang out and MC whipped around at it’s sound.  
“No…” MC whispered before shifting her expression of shock into a glare.

Rika stood before her…in different clothes than MC was used to seeing her in. Dark jeans wrapped around her legs as her heeled boots crossed over each other. She wore a deep magenta blouse and a black jacket over it. Her long, curly blonde hair hung perfectly around her face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” MC seethed while trying to keep her voice down.  
“Why shouldn’t I be here, MC? I’m just checking in on someone who used to be the love of my life…and his best friend, who was a _very_ good friend to me as well,” she smiled sweetly.  
“It wasn’t love, Rika. Jihyun told you that himself. You’re not even supposed to be in the country,” MC accused.  
Rika just laughed and it came out as a child-like giggle, “Don’t worry, I’m not here to steal your boyfriends from you.”  
“What are you talking-?” MC demanded. 

Rika interrupted her, “Though, just a warning – woman to woman, they’ll leave eventually. Just like they left me.”  
“You did that to yourself, Rika. Everyone in the RFA – especially Jumin, especially _Jihyun_ , cared for you as a person. Deeply. You betrayed all of them.”  
“Betrayed? How dramatic. I just tried to take my organization to new heights, MC! Look at the big picture,” Rika explained with a wave of her hand.  
“A cult, Rika? And what about the twins? What about _Saeran_? Collateral _fucking_ damage?” MC’s voice grew louder with her words.

Rika’s face grew surprisingly solemn at that, “I never had the intention to hurt those two. To hurt Saeran. It did go too far, and I realize that…Those people I had with me...” She trailed off, her face serious, “I regret it everyday. I realize I went about it the wrong way. But my intention? My purpose in it? You cannot fault me there, MC. It was pure...until...”

MC shook her head in disbelief, “I _can_ fault you there – on account of you, clearly, being _completely_ insane...to even show up here...”

“I do not understand why you all cannot give me another chance,” Rika crossed her arms as she approached closer, her heels clacking. “I do not want to be a relationship with… _Jihyun_. With anyone in the RFA. I just want us to work together again, to-”  
“Alaska was your second chance, Rika,” MC interrupted her, “For _yourself_. You have already lost all chances with us.”

Rika froze and then cocked her head confusingly, “Us? You mean the group I worked hard to bring together myself…who I knew for years before you even were in the picture?”

MC suddenly picked up on a familiar baritone voice coming down the hall. With a quick step forward, she grabbed Rika by her bicep and led her out quickly down another hall and out a door. Rika let herself be pulled along, simply watching MC with vaguely curious eyes. They stepped onto a balcony of some kind with tables and chairs set up, effectively hiding them both.

“Why are you here, Rika?” MC asked bluntly as she released Rika’s arm.  
“I missed Korea. My _home_ , MC. Can I not come home when I please?” She asked, standing directly in front of her.  
“Why come here? How did you even know-?”  
“I have my ways. It was pure chance really…and one I decided to take,” Rika explained, an air of nonchalance around her.  
MC furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, “Leave, Rika.”  
“I want to see Jihyun…have him _see_ me after all this time…I want to talk with him one more time-”  
“No.”  
“Protective, aren’t we?” Rika half teased as if they were friends.  
**“I protect the ones I love.”**

Rika’s smile fell as her eyes grew more calculating, “So, you admit it then? You love him, love…Jihyun.”

MC said nothing, trying to keep her face neutral as to not give her the satisfaction.

“I wonder how Jumin, your _fiancé_ , would feel about that?”

MC said nothing still.

“You have so much endless love to give, don’t you, MC? Some of us are not born with that gift. You should treasure it,” Rika advised.

MC looked her up and down and then quickly turned away, “Leave, Rika," she repeated, "I can assure you that neither Jihyun or Jumin, or anyone else, needs to see you. I have nothing more to say. Go before you make even more, _bigger_ , mistakes.”

Rika strode past her, eyeing an outdoor elevator, ignoring most of what MC said. “I’m going to be in town for a while, MC. I’ll try to stay out of your way though…but it can be a small world sometimes. I can’t help if there is a chance meeting…”  
MC glared at her in her insinuation, “I’m not repeating mistakes either. The RFA will learn of your presence shortly. We’ll see how long you’ll be able to stay in town.”  
“Thank you for the heads up,” she said with her hand raised as she kept walking towards the elevator. She quickly clicked the button before turning around to face MC again. 

“Oh!” Rika exclaimed, as if she forgot to say something. Her green eyes looked directly into MC’s, **“It’s okay to love them both,”** she said seriously as MC stared her down. Rika entered the elevator and, as the doors closed, added two final words that pierced into MC’s chest, **“I did,”** she confessed with a raise of her eyebrows.

The elevator doors shut before MC could say anything else.

~ ~ ~

MC stood in the hospital room, still feeling off from the interaction that she hadn’t spoken about yet.

_Later_ , she thought as she left the patio where she had just stood with the old founder of the RFA. _I will tell them. After this…I’ll tell them._

Then Jumin had found her as she had been walking towards the lobby again, still lost in thought.

_“Darling, there you are. I thought you were waiting in the lobby,” He let out a sigh but, while it seemed tired, it didn’t seem nearly as heavy.  
“I’m so sorry,” MC said, her eyes meeting grey and the grip on her heart loosening…slightly. She reached up to touch Jumin’s cheek and he leaned into it._

_“He’s awake,” he said after a moment. MC nodded, excitement almost overtaking the rest of her emotions temporarily._

_“Let’s go.”_

Jihyun now sat up straight, bandages still around his eyes. But, while he fidgeted with his hands, he had a soft smile on his face.

MC came to sit on the side of his bed. Jumin sat beside her, one hand holding her’s and the other resting on the bed near Jihyun.

“I’m excited…but…nervous. What if…?” Jihyun worried out loud suddenly.  
“They said the surgery was a complete success. We…did it just in time, Jihyun,” Jumin explained, “Your vision will slowly return to nearly normal again. Though you will need glasses for a short period…”   
Jihyun nodded with a slight chuckle, “Saeyoung said he already ordered me some. I have to admit, I’m not sure if they are going to be ones I can wear out on a consistent basis.”  
MC laughed too, “Jumin already purchased several _other_ pairs for you.”  
“My love…” Jumin lightly groaned, not wanting Jihyun to know.  
“Well…he may know my taste better than anyone, that much is for sure,” Jihyun grinned, “But I really wish you hadn’t-”  
“It’s already done, Jihyun,” Jumin stopped him.  
“Of course,” Jihyun said with a slight shake of his head.

Suddenly, Jumin was surprised when he felt fingertips graze the top of his hand as he, on reflex, flipped his hand over and open his palm slightly.

“Oh…I’m sorry,” Jihyun said, lightly pulling his hand back, it slightly shaking.  
Jumin reached forward automatically, grabbing his friend’s retreating hand and lightly lacing his fingers through. “You did say you were nervous…” Jumin explained though his voice was low.  
A splatter of pink went across Jihyun’s cheeks and nose, but he nodded, “Thank you, Jumin.”  
“Of course.”

MC studied the scene in front of her. Jumin’s slightly red ears and then Jihyun’s private grin as his head was angled down. She smiled to herself.

_That was no accident, Jihyun._

She gripped Jumin’s other hand lightly as she watched Jihyun’s hand fidget in Jumin’s and her fiance's tighten instinctively. She couldn’t help but lean forward and place a hand on Jihyun’s leg in order to reassure him further…which Jihyun also quickly covered with his own.

MC felt warmth throughout her body but…it was comforting. She leaned her head down on her arm resting on the bed and began playing with Jihyun’s fingers casually as they waited in comfortable silence.

They formed a loose type of circle…of interlocked fingers and slightly blushing faces…and smiles. Soft smiles graced the trio’s faces though none of them said a word.

The doctor finally knocked and entered the room.

“Hello, Mr. Kim, Mr. Han? And this must be Ms. MC…I’m Dr. Kang,” she introduced herself as she came closer to the bed, not commenting on the display in front of her besides giving a slight smile, “Mr. Kim…are you ready?”

Jihyun nodded as both MC and Jumin felt his hands grip them even more. Jumin and MC took a breath alongside him. 

“Okay,” Dr. Kang said with a smile, “Let’s remove those bandages.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made some slight edits to this story from the one i posted on tumblr - but they are both pretty much the same. i hope this wasn't too ooc! i am debating continuing it but we'll see!
> 
> side note: i named this fic 'violets are blue' on the off chance of me continuing it. and i also picked it because, well, violets are...actually purple (representing jumin) but the common term is, as we know, "violets are blue"...(blue representing jihyun)...and that's all i'll say for now and let other metaphors form themselves lol.


End file.
